


just drunk things

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Forced Drinking, Kenma is drunk, Kisses, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Power Bottom Kenma, Riding, Smut, Underaged Drinking?, Unprotected Sex, kenma is wildin, kinda cuddly at the end, lots of them - Freeform, mentions some of the nekoma members, pretty dirty honestly, semi-public sex?, theres like one part when kenma acts like a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: kenma is drunk as balls, his mild demeanor switching to a rare sight. the night soon grows wild after a stunt he pulls on kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	just drunk things

kenma was always one to hate attending parties, more or less because, he had nothing to do there. he held his switch in hand, ignoring and blocking out the cheers and drunk comments of his teammates.

kuroo was the one who dragged him all the way there, since it was the least he could do if he didn't want to drink or interact. for hell's sake, he was nekoma's own pretty, little setter.

"hey, kozume-san! have a drink!" one of their schoolmates says, handing him a shot glass filled with sake. he shook his head. "i-i don't drink." says the un-natural blonde. "oh come on! just one shot! then we'll be out of your hair!" the girl chimes, shoving the shot glass into his face practically.

kuroo was nowhere to be found and the others were too drunk to defend him. they all gave him eager looks. his anxiety rushes in, taking the shot glass with a shaky hand. he brings it up to his lips, a nervous breath escaping.

he swallows it all in one go, feeling the bitter taste on his tongue. his nose scrunches at the unfamiliar taste, putting down the shot glass. everyone cheers, handing him more glasses filled to the brim with sake.

he was fucked. he thought.

when kuroo had finally come back from the bathrooms, he found kenma joking around with his schoolmates, his switch long discarded in the pocket of his hoodie.

what was going on? last time he remembered, kenma was still fixated on his game, not even sparing a glance at the people around the table. "yah, yaku-san! don't stress on lev too much! he's just an airhead!" kenma jokes. he looked so out of character.

kuroo had to make sure he wasn't too drunk to the point he was seeing things.

his eyes meet with the shorter. "huh? oh, hey kuroo! sit down! you look like a troll standing there," it was a very rare sight to see in the years of friendship him and kenma had shared. 

the smaller was always quiet, put-together (well, not really he was kind of a mess), calm and very tame compared to the entirety of their volleyball club. but right now, he was far from his sober self, cracking up jokes that didn't make much sense, but everyone was drunk so they just laughed instead.

there was a bright smile on his while he talked, cheeks flushed and his hair now tucked behind his ears, showing a much more clearer view of his face. 

kuroo sat next to kenma, smelling the alcohol from his lips. "kitten, did you drink?" he asks the setter who nods, a beaming smile on his face. "kuroo, did i mention that you're really fucking hot?" the setter slurs.

the taller raises a brow at his boyfriend's drunk words. "alright, you're drunk and we're going home," says the spiker, standing up from his seat. "oh, and next time, don't force people to drink, everyone." he turns to his schoolmates who were telling them not to leave.

it was already 2 am and thank god kuroo didn't drink too much. he probably had the same amount of alcohol kenma had, but for sure, his tolerance was high unlike the setter. plus, he could walk in a straight line and see things clearly.

"where are we going?" the shorter asks, stumbling to his feet, his switch in hand. "home. can you walk properly, kitten?" he holds his hand, watching the small boy stumble on nothing. "guess not," he plainly says, scooping the blonde up into his arms.

he was light, because of the fact that kenma doesn't eat well because he's always on his damn games and kuroo has to take it from him so he can eat.

the boy giggles, hands wrapping around the taller's neck.

they reach where kuroo's cars parked. he puts down the blonde so he can fish out his car keys out of his pocket. kenme moves to crouch on the ground, hands held close to him. 

so cute, kuroo thought.

"baby, come on. we're going home," he couches to his level, poking him. "i don't wanna!" he says in a high voice, not budging. kuroo chuckles, kissing the crown of his forehead. "then i'm gonna leave you here and play your games." he jokingly threatens.

kenma immediately stands up, hair falling to his face. "that's what i thought," kuroo chuckles more and unlocks the car, opening the passengers side for kenma. the boy obediently sits down, the thought of kuroo playing his games still embedded in his mind. 

oh the horror.

the taller pulls the seatbelt over him because safety is always first. placing a gentle kiss on kenma's pouted lips before shutting the door. he walks to the driver's side and shuts the door, turning on the ignition. 

he takes a glance at kenma who was looking out the window with an unamused look. "i'm only going home because– because i don't want you to play my games. you suck at them." is what kuroo could decipher from the drunk boy's slurring.

kuroo only laughs, continuing to drive. 

when kenma taked a glance at the spiker, something in him hit hard. his small hands reached for kuroo's thighs, inching closer and closer to his crotch. "kitten, what are you doing?" asks the black haired latter, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

kenma doesn't answer and instead unzips kuroo's pants quickly, and pulling down his pants just a bit to reveal his now, hardening shaft.

"kitten, i'm driving. stop it," he warns, but the un-natural blonde doesn't listen, slowly stroking off the latter, and placing kitten licks on the tip.

kuroo bites his lip, now holding the wheel with two hands. kenma then takes him whole, slowly going down onto him. the spiker releases a groan, driving at a more faster speed. 

thankfully, the roads were empty because it's literally almost 3 in the morning and the only people driving are probably workers and people like kuroo and kenma.

kenma swirls his tongue around the tip of kuroo's cock, tasting the salty precum. he soon bobs his head up and down, cheeks hollowing. "kitten, enough. we're almost home." he says, tone harsh and no trace of his playful tone from earlier.

an idea hits the setter, licking the slit of his cock. he feels kuroo shudder underneath him, giving a sense of confidence. 

"alright, off. we're here kenma," the setter doesn't budge, continuing to bob his head. in sexual frustration and the need to get in their apartment as soon as possible, he pulls off the blonde by the hair, the sight wanting to make him cum right then and there.

kenwa was gorgeous. his pale skin was flushed pink from the alcohol he drank, saliva glossing his lips and dripping down his chin. his eyes were hooded, but shared the same lustful gaze that kuroo had.

he quickly zips his pants back up, and steps out of the car with his keys. kenma sloppily follows, stumbling out of the car, almost tripping on his own two feet. he was caught by kuroo, who only chuckles.

he locks the car and carries the blonde bridal style.

they reach the entrance of their apartment building, greeting the receptionist before stepping into the elevator and presses their floor button.

"you're really wild when you're drunk, hm?" the black haired latter says, rubbing his nose into the setter's hair. "what do you mean? you're the wild one!" kenma playfully giggles. "whatever you say," kuroo says, pecking kenma on the lips.

before he can even pull away, kenma pulls him closer by the back of the neck, sloppily kissing him. he tasted so much like sake and something sweet, that it felt like even kuroo was going to be drunk as well. the setter slips in his tongue, moaning when kuroo travels down his neck.

their moment in soon cut short by the elevator 'ding!' and the two pull apart. "p-put me down, i can walk," kenma slurs. kuroo doesn't listen and walks to their apartment door.

he sets the blonde boy on his feet when they reach their door, and takes out his keys once again, opening the door. kenma shoves him in and follows, shutting the door behind him. 

kuroo is taken aback before maintaining his posture and turning on the lights. kenma pulls him by the sleeve of his hoodie, and shoves his against the wall. "i'm taking charge tonight," says the blonde in a lazy voice before smashing his lips against kuroo's.

it was sloppy and messy, their pants growing tighter and tighter by the second. kenma hooks his leg on kuroo's waist, the taller's hands lifting his legs higher and pulling him close by the small of his back.

kenma's clothed dick brushes against kuroo's thigh, releasing a moan at the contact. "bedroom," he says in-between kisses, and the taller hoists him up, grabbing him by the back of his knees.

the un-natural blonde gasps as he's being led to their shared room, being dropped on their bed with a small "oof" sound. kuroo leans over him, only to be flipped by the blonde.

he straddles him, legs bent on either side of the taller's hips. kenma leans forward, bodies pressed against each other. "you always are in control," he kisses the taller's jaw, trailing down his neck. "don't you think it's my turn to be in command tonight?" the setter purrs, grinding against kuroo's clothed dick. 

"shall we go back to where we left off?" he slowly goes down, sitting on his heels and inbetween kuroo's legs. the taller sits up, watching the setter unzip his pants once again and quickly freeing his throbbing cock.

as the smaller went to put it in his mouth, kuroo hisses at the contact, feeling overly sensitive at kenma's touch.

he has dreamed that one day kenma will show his true colors that he's a power bottom. though, this only happened twice when they had sex, and both times, kenma was drunk.

he knew that the setter couldn't hold his alcohol well and would probably be wasted at around 4 shots, because firstly, he barely eats anything and secondly, he hates drinking. ironically, when he tells himself not to drink, he ends up getting drunk, in which causes him to do alot of malicious things to kuroo, but the latter doesn't mind at all.

he enjoyed seeing kenma out of his usual demeanor of a cold and quiet gamer. he's always been like that since they were kids, and he's gotten used to it. from being yelled at when he says that dinner is ready and kenma just lost a game, to being told that he sucks at video games (he wasn't wrong. kuroo is horrible at them.) and having to hear kenma talk to his gamer friends while playing in the middle of the night.

but those are all the reasons why he fell inlove with him. he wasn't like a person to pretend for the attention of their crush, nor was he overly obsessed over him. he knew what to say and that screamed perfect for kuroo.

his sexuality had always been fluid, even as a kid. he kissed a boy during 5th grade for fun because as he said, it was normal for two boys to kiss without any ill intention. he does the same to bokuto, teasingly trying to kiss the two-toned latter only to be told off by kenma and akaashi because they're way too loud.

going back to the present, kenma had his pretty mouth wrapped around kuroo's cock, cheeks puffed while he bobbed his head up and down. "fuck kitten. i'm close," he bits his lip, hands holding to grip the setter's bleached hair once again.

kuroo feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he neared his release. his shaft twitches in kenma's mouth and he immediately knows what happens next, so instead, he taps kuroo on the thigh, the latter pushing his head down till the tip reaches the back of his throat. kenma moans at the action and kuroo comes immediately, the white liquid flowing into his throat.

his eyes water as kuroo pulls out of his mouth. "swallow," kuroo orders as he sees kenma's tongue painted with his cum. the blonde obliges, swallowing all the bitter liquid before pouncing back on kuroo's lap.

"how fo you feel?" kenma slurs, face and ears flushed. "great. do you want to go further?" the black haired asks, reaching to take out the bottle of lube and a condom from their bedside table.

"yes," he breathes, grinding his cock against the latter's thigh once again, gripping on his shoulders tightly. in one go, kenma's sweatpants and garments are thrown across the room.

kuroo warms up the bottle of lube in hand before squirting some out onto his fingers and on kenma's hole.some on his fingers, circling around the rim of his hole before slipping in a finger. kenma moans, his hands grasping the fabric of kuroo's hoodie.

he slips another finger in, hitting kenma's sensitive spot immediately. the blonde lets out a high pitched moan, back arching. "feels good here?" asks the taller, pressing more onto the sensitive spot. kuroo continues to mess his fingers in the latter, scissoring the setter, this earning a heavenly moan from kenma.

"ah..! stop, stop." the smaller says, pulling kuroo's fingers out of him.

"just lay back. i-i got it from here," kenma says, pushing the latter back, the taller laying down while his head lands on the pillows behind him. he strokes kuroo's cock once more, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some on his hands and the latter's shaft.

kuroo hisses at the cold gel making contacts with his body that was way too hot.

kenma adjusts himself, lining himself up, slowly going down on him. his eyes water, the feeling of kuroo's fingers being very different from his dick.

once he's fully seated on him, he releases a sigh, feeling already full. his legs were already about to give up on him, but he's gone through worse. the last match he had a week ago was horrible and he was sore for a few days.

he supports himself on his knees, slowly going up and back down. he moans, feeling kuroo's cock just brush against his prostrate. he attempts to continue, and kuroo only watches in amusement as the blonde tries hard to bob himself up and down, his hair every one in a while falling onto his face before he tucks them behind his ears.

he notices that kenma had stilled on his lap, heavily breathing. "what's wrong, kitten?" he leans to place light kisses on his face and neck, hands reaching to wrap around the blonde's hips, hands groping his ass cheeks. "can't do it anymore?" kuroo's tome was full of playfulness, hearing the spikes of breath that kenma takes when the spiker marks him.

"i c-can't do it," kenma whines till he's finally flipped over, kuroo's hands gripping onto his hips. "what do you want me to do, kitten?" he leans over, his teeth latching onto the setter's small lips. kenma flushes more than he already is, pulling himself into another makeout with kuroo.

he pulls apart with a string of saliva in between their lips. "words, kitten." kuroo says, feeling kenma shift under him. "p-please...just fuck me already." he finally says and kuroo wastes no time to pound into kenma, the blonde immediately releasing another high pitched moan.

"t-too rough...!" he says, gripping onto the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white. kuroo slows down his pace a bit, maintaining the harsh thrusts he was doing. for each one, kenma felt his insides twirl, a pool of heat spreading in his lower stomach as kuroo kept hitting that same spot like earlier.

"already about to cum, kitten?" kuroo purrs as he notices kenma's own cock twitch, quickening his pace as kenma only replies with a pornographic moan. his small hands reach to jerk his own shaft off, the feeling adding more and more bliss to him.

before he can even tell kuroo that he's reached his peak, he cums with a loud cry, eyes rolling far into his head as he bites his lips till blood is almost drawn. kuroo smirks at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, chasing his own orgasm.

he pounds faster and faster into the blonde, who's practically screaming at this point because of oversensitivity. kenma feels himself near his second orgasm, eyes clenched tight while kuroo finishes with another harsh thrust, his cum spilling into the setter.

kenma comes once more with a, now, silent scream. "ah f-fuck," the black haired latter growls, stilling until he catches his breath. kenma's heavily breathing, hands sprawled out beside him.

kuroo finally goes back into his senses, sitting up and pulling out slowly with a hiss. he watches his cum slowly drip out of kenma's hole, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"kuroo!" kenma whines, propping himself up on his elbows. "i feel gross," he says, clearly not drunk anymore. the taller nods, carrying him bridal style.

a few minutes later, and a quick change of the bedsheets, they were finally settled into their bed, cuddling each other under the blankets.

kenma shifts closer onto the latter, his hands snaking around him. "are you sober now?" kuroo asks, hands resting on kenma's hips. "probably. maybe us having sex is a great way to sober us up," the setter jokes, following with a small giggle.

"yeah, but the last time we've had sex while you were drunk, you pass out after the first round and i have to jerk off in the bathroom after cleaning you," kuroo frowns. "honestly, i don't think i was that drunk. i was probably just horny," kenma confesses bluntly. "so you sucked my dick while i was driving because you were horny and not drunk out of your mind?" the spiker's brows furrow.

the setter looks up at him. "i don't know," he winks before burying his face back into kuroo's shirt, the smell of the detergent they use and his vanilla scented body wash hitting his nostrils.

"you little brat," he feels the latter's chest vibrates as he laughs, and honestly, it's really comforting. "good night, kitten," he says, kissing the crown of his head. he feels the bed sink a bit which was a sign that kenma had already fallen asleep.

as he's about to drift into sleep, he suddenly realizes something silly, chuckling to himself.

"i took out a condom but i never used it."

**Author's Note:**

> here's some kuroken smut because i felt like writing it. honestly, i'm kinda improving with my smut writing-
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
